iDon't Hate You
by AndImTheQueenOfSheba
Summary: Sam didn't ask questions like that. Sam didn't say "hate" unless she was talking about Ms. Briggs. Sam was never serious. Sam joked around. Sam insulted Freddie for all he was worth, and now she was asking him a question like that?-Somewhat Seddie Oneshot


**_Ah ha, I finally did it! I've wanted to write one of these for like, forever. It's probably not a good idea, since I could be finishing up some of those stories I'm bored with...oh well!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do believe I own nothing... _**

"Quiet, you ungrateful pigs! I said quiet!" Ms. Briggs yelled angrily, ending the loud discussion going on in her classroom while she was trying to pair people up for they're projects. Most of the class, at least, quieted down. Sam and Carly were sitting in the back of the room, still discussing what they'd be doing over spring break. Well, Carly was listening, and Sam was talking.

"So I was thinking, maybe I could sneak into your suitcase and go to Florida _with_ you. I mean, it's not like Spencer would notice, he's not exactly what you'd call observant. And I'm not even that heavy." Sam was suggesting, unaware that Ms. Briggs was standing right behind her, with a look on her face like she was trying to bore holes in the back of Sam's head with her eyes.

"Sam..." Carly whispered, looking up at Ms. Briggs.

"Oh come on Carly, there could be an ax murderer in your living room, and Spencer wouldn't notice unless the guy wore a name tag and started doing cartwheels in his face."

"As true as that is, I think you need to turn around." Carly hissed. Sam turned around and the second she saw Ms. Briggs, she jumped at least two inches in her chair. She covered it up quickly, though, by putting on a giant smile and saying,

"Hey, Ms. Briggs...how's it going?"

Ms. Briggs suddenly smiled her evil smile, the subject of many iCarly episodes, and leaned towards Sam.

"It's going great Sam, but it would be_ even better_, IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION!" This last loud exclamation caught the attention of the rest of the class, even the kids that had been sleeping, and everybody turned to watch them. Carly just shrunk back into her chair and pretended not to be there.

"I'll try." Sam said, holding both of her thumbs up.

"Good." Ms. Briggs said, calmly, although she still wore the evil smile.

Once the teacher was back at the front of the room, the class went back to what they'd been doing, which involved writing notes, sleeping, doing their homework, and, in Sam's case, talking to Carly again.

"I don't know what's up with that lady, but I really don't wanna know..." She said, as Carly rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sam, do you want another detention?"Carly whispered out of the corner of her mouth, trying not to get caught talking.

"If it keeps me away from my mom during that swimsuit sale at Walmart, then yes."

"Your mom buys her swimsuits at _Walmart_?" Carly asked, sceptically.

"Yeah I know, she buys those old lady swimsuits, with the skirts, you know, like that one we saw Ms. Briggs wearing down at the Y that time we followed..." She trailed off as she noticed Ms. Briggs standing behind her. Ms. Briggs just stood there, looking at Sam like she expected her to read her mind.

"I'll see you in detention." Sam said, with a bored sigh.

Ms. Briggs went up to the front of the room, and said,

"Okay, before I get so_ rudely_ interrupted_ again, _I'm going to choose your partners." 

Sam put her head down and closed her eyes, while Ms. Briggs chose the worst possible partners for everybody in the room. When she heard her name, though, she opened an eye and listened.

"Sam and...Freddie." Ms. Briggs, whom Sam, at that exact second, dubbed the cruelest teacher in history, announced.

"No!" Sam called out in disbelief. Freddie turned in his seat and asked,

"Is the idea of working with me really so bad that you feel the need to bust the ear drums of everybody in this room?"

Sam also turned in her seat, and with a look of absoulute horroron her face, said, like it was a good explanation,

"Yes. You're a dweeb."

"Thanks." Freddie said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sam replied.

"The one time she's polite, she's still mean." Freddie muttered under his breath.

Carly raised her hand, and Ms. Briggs stared at her.

_"Yes?" _She asked, obviouslyannoyed.

"Umm...you forgot me..." Carly stated. 

"Oh, yes...Carly...why don't you work with...Ivy."

"_What_?" A girl in the back of the room, with excellent posture and a disappointed look on her face, complained.

Ms. Briggs ignored them and sat at her desk, placing her headphones on her head. The sound of bagpipes could be heard, she had the volume turned up so loud. Eventually the bell rang, and the class exploded with complaints.

"Freddie? Why'd she put me with Freddie? I could've done better a better job with a dead goldfish. This is a disaster." Sam complained.

"I don't know..." Carly said, smiling. Just then, Ivy came up to Carly. She put her hand on her hip and said,

"Listen, I'm gonna do this project by myself, okay, you'll just mess it up. All you'll have to do is put your name on it."

"Sounds good to me." Carly said, as Ivy stalked off in the opposite direction.

"They don't call her "Independent Ivy" for nothing." Carly announced, smiling.

"What is_ up _with Ms. Briggs? A project during spring break? With Freddie? That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Sam complained as she started down the hall to her locker.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. It's not like you're going to work on it anyways.You'll probably just sit around eating peanuts and throwing the shells at Freddie, while he does all the work." Carly said, opening her locker.

"Hey, good idea! Thanks Carly." Sam said, smiling, while she yanked her things out of the locker. Carly rolled her eyes and did the same thing.

Later, after school, Carly and Sam sat on Carly's couch, while Freddie poured himself some lemonade.

Right as Freddie went to sit back down, Sam turned and rested her feet on Freddie's spot.

"I was sitting there." Freddie said.

"I know. That's why I put my feet there." Sam announced, stuffing a blueberry muffin in her mouth.

"You know what Sam, you're too _nice_ for your own good." Freddie said sarcastically, as he sat down in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Thanks Freddie, that was really nice." Sam replied, her mouth still stuffed with muffin. She turned to Carly and asked,

"So why exactly do you have to go to Florida? That's really far away…like…a lot of miles"

"Apparently there's some garbage sculpture contest there that Spencer really wants to win…he probably will, I'm not too sure there's that many people that would enter something like."

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't…garbage smells…my mom is already a little crazy with the air freshener, I can't imagine what she'd do if I built a sculpture made of garbage in our living room. Probably kill herself." Sam said.

"Ok…so we have a web show to do…so it's either that, or talk about garbage. I vote web show!" Freddie exclaimed, setting his now empty glass down on the end table.

"Really? I vote garbage." Said Sam.

"I think you're outnumbered." Carly told her best friend, as she got up from the couch.

"Let's get this over with so I can start packing, it's gonna take, like, the whole rest of the day."

Freddie started up the stairs, and Sam and Carly followed him, checking each other's teeth for muffin remnants before the show.

It was Monday afternoon, and Sam didn't know what to do.

"I could call Freddie and get started on that project...or I could watch Curly Cow...Freddie, Curly Cow, Freddie, Curly Cow...definitely Curly Cow." She decided.

"Sam honey, are you talking to yourself again?" Her mom called down the hall from her bedroom.

"No!" Sam called back. "That was the TV!"

"Okay...hey, Sam honey, come here, I want you to see my new swimsuit!"Her mother called a moment later.

"Umm, actually, I was just gonna go to Freddie's and help him with that project I have in...umm...School..." Sam said, begrudgingly getting up from her spot on the couch to find her shoes. She slipped them on and snuck out the door before her mom could protest. 

Ten minutes, later, Sam was knocking on Freddie's door. He through it open and the smile that had been on his face vanished.

"Great. It's you."He said, disappointed.

"Who'd you expect, Clifford the Big Red Dog?" Sam asked, pushing past him into the apartment.

"No..." Freddie, said, but he didn't elaborate. He followed Sam into his kitchen, where she was rifling through his refrigerator.

_"Thank you for asking." _Freddie said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Sam replied, as she opened a container of leftover lasagna.

"You mind if I eat this?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Freddie said, leaning against the counter.

Sam grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer - she'd eaten Freddie's food too many times to not know where it was - and started eating the cold pasta, without heating it up. 

"Are you here to work on the project? Because my mom's not here, so..."

"You need her to protect you?" Sam asked, smiling, as she waved her fork in his face.

"No." Freddie said, but his expression wasn't that convincing.

Sam smiled and continued to eat, as Freddie took out the materials they'd need for their project. He set them on the table, and started to work. Sam sat across from him and watched, occasionally tossing pieces of dried cheese at his head.

"Will you stop doing that!" He finally yelled, fed up.

"Why? It bother you?" She asked, her mouth full, as she leaned across the table.

"Yes! It does!" Freddie retorted. Sam got up from her chair and stood behind him. She leaned so far over him, looking at the poster they were making, that he had to duck.

"What subject are we doing this for?Cause I definitely don't know."

Freddie turned and stared her, to see if she was serious, but didn't answer. Sam gave up on getting an answer and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Want some help?" She asked, setting the empty lasagna container down.

"If I say yes, you'll say something like, "Too bad," So no, I don't."

Sam smiled at him and said,

"You know me well."

Freddie rolled his eyes and leaned over the poster he was making by himself.

Sam sat there for a minute, before saying,

"You know...I will help...if you need me to." 

Freddie looked at her, surprised at the sincerity of her voice. Sam joked around a lot. About ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, she wasn't being serious, but this time he could tell she was. Even though it was only something small like an offer to help, it still shocked Freddie to see the softer side of Sam. He had only ever seen her be serious, like a normal person, one other time, when she'd been fighting with Carly.

"Umm...how about you, uhhh...choose the colors...just, not pink, okay?" He said, as he pushed the bucket of markers her direction. She smirked at him and started digging through. A minute later, she set a teal, yellow, brown, black, and green marker down on the table next to him. He looked at the colors out of the corner of his eye and nodded. They were both quiet for a minute, before Sam asked,

"Freddie? Do you hate me?"

Freddie looked up from the poster and saw how sad she looked. There had to be something wrong with her. Sam didn't ask questions like that. Sam didn't say "hate" unless she was talking about Ms. Briggs. Sam was never serious. Sam joked around. Sam insulted Freddie for all he was worth, and now she was asking him a question like that?

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" He asked, trying to hide the shock that he was feeling. 

"Well...I've never really been..._nice _to you...I insult you a lot...throw stuff...complain...tease you...I just...kinda get the feeling you're sick of me...and...I don't want you to be." She said, looking down at the table.

Freddie couldn't believe it. Sam was confiding in him. She had_ feelings_, and she was telling him about them. Sam had to be one of the most unfeeling people he knew, yet there was something about her character that was bothering her. This had to be a joke.

"I'm not...I couldn't be...you're one of the most...unique...people I know. You may not always be nice...well, most of the time you're downright evil, but you're always interesting...I'm never bored when you're around." Freddie told her, looking down at the table too. He normally didn't say things like that, so he didn't exactly know what to say. Freddie didn't get mushy. Freddie defended himself against Sam's vicious attacks, and pretended not to care that Carly didn't love him back.

Now that his mind was open like that though, he started to think. Did he really love Carly? Probably not. It was just some silly childish crush that he would eventually get over. That was the truth and Freddie knew it. Carly wouldn't think of him the way he thought of her, but that didn't really bother him. Freddie knew that even if her feelings did, somehow, change, he would eventually realize that she wasn't what he needed. But who was? 

And what about Sam? Freddie never knew what to call her. Was she his friend? He hadn't thought so. She was always mean to him. She was Carly's friend more than anything else, and that was why he hung out with her. He'd never really thought about it. Of course, Freddie'd always knew that Sam was only joking around when she insulted him. That was who she was. She insulted people, and joked around, and ate almost everything. It's just what she did.

Why was he even thinking about this? Why was he considering their friendship after all these years, when he'd never before given it a thought? Were his feelings changing? Was he starting to think of Sam...like he thought of Carly?

Once the thought was out in the open, it disgusted him. Freddie could not like Sam. Sam was mean. But Sam was also a human, with thoughts and feelings. Way deep down, she was just a normal person...he'd hardly ever had a chance to actually see that person, but how did he know he wouldn't like it?

Freddie didn't have a clue why he was looking back like this. Why was he, all of a sudden, thinking about every little particle that made up his life?

Freddie looked up from the table and thought, for a second, that he saw a tear in Sam's eye. He realized that he hadn't been talking for at least five minutes.

"You're really alright, Sam." He told her, looking straight at her face. She rolled her eyes and wiped her eye, disguising it by continuing the motion and pushing her hair out of her face.

"So are you, Freddie..." She said, smiling, as she looked at the poster again. "For a dweeb."

**_I am so proud of this lol, and I don't know why...it's not even all that good...but I'd feel even more proud if I knew what you guys thought!_**


End file.
